Shadow
by Slayerchick33
Summary: Buffy, Dawn, and co. Go to the Bronze one night when they are having a karake night. Dawn finally decides to let everybody know how she feels when she sings a certain song.


**__**

Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Or Ashlee Simpson's song 'Shadow'

Dedication: This story is to my sister who has always been there for me. And has made me see who I am and that I should embrace it.

Timeline: Lets say it's in the fifth season, before 'The Body', and after 'Into the Woods'

Summery: Buffy, Dawn and co., all go to the Bronze one night. It's karaoke night and Dawn sings a song to show how she has been feeling ever since Buffy became the slayer. And how thankful she is to have a sister like her.

On with the story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I never thought that the Bronze would have a karaoke night." Said a perky Willow walking into the Bronze with her best friends, Buffy's little sister and mother, and her father figure.

"Yeah." Agreed Buffy. "And after all these years, they actually wanna give away money for people that embarrass themselves on stage in stead of giving money to the bands that play here."

Giles lifted one eyebrow. "Why won't they give money to the bands?"

Buffy shrugged. "Cause, the Bronze is cheep."

Xander chuckled at his blonde friend. "They're probably just looking for a good laugh." He paused, then "wait, why don't they just have a contest where they have funny people go on stage and make people laugh. This just doesn't make sense."

Dawn giggled. "Now, you're confusing me, guys. And I thought I confused people." The blue- eyed brunette sat down at their usual table and took a sip of her drink.

Anya sighed. "Don't worry Dawnie, you still confuse people. Hey, I confuse people too. We could be the confusers." There was a round of laughter.

"So, Mrs. S, Giles, what convinced you guys to come?"

"Dawn begged us to come." The older man said. "She said that I needed a life that doesn't have to do with books." Everyone laughed

When everybody quieted down, Joyce asked "So, how is Tara feeling?"

Tara had gotten the flu a couple of days ago, and she wasn't getting any better. Willow has been staying by her side ever since she caught it. Everybody had tried to convince her to get out, but failed. In the end, Tara was the one that said that she will be fine and that Willow has been watching too many movies. "She's getting better. Soon, I think she will be able to get out of the house and have some fun with the rest of us."

There was a moment of silence then Anya said "C'mon Xander, this guy may be a sucky singer, but I LOVE this song." The curly blonde dragged her boyfriend to the dance floor as 'Cant Touch This' was being sang by a really bad singer.

The three girls smiled at the couple. "I'm gonna go refresh my makeup. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Her mother said.

"I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom as well, you'll be okay right Dawnie?"

Dawn sighed. "I'm not two years old Will, I'll be fine." The redhead smiled and walked away.

Giles looked over at Dawn and said "I'll be right back. I need something to drink."

"Okay."

The brunette went into deep thought about her sister. 'I wonder if I should tell Buffy how I feel. It would be the perfect chance to tell her, but I don't know if I could find a song like that. Wait, there is one song...' Dawn left the table and went over to the side of the stage where a guy was introducing the contestant's and telling the DJ what music to play. She told him what song she was gonna do, and the guy told her that she was next. He then went over to the DJ and told him which song to play.

A few minutes later, everyone came back to the table wondering where the teen was. "Hey, where'd Dawn go?" A concerned sister asked.

Just then, the announcer came up on the stage and said. "All right here is a young lady that's fourteen years old with a song for her sister. Give it up for Dawn Summers singing Ashlee Simpson's 'Shadow'. Just then the music started and Dawn came on the stage. She began to sing

_I was six years old_

When my parent went away

I was left inside a broken life that I couldn't wish away

She was beautiful

She had everything and more

And my escape was hiding out and running for the door

Somebody listen please

It used to be so hard being me

Dawn was looking at her sister, mother, and father figure as she sang those three verses. And when she began to sing the chorus, she didn't take her eyes off them.

_Living in the shadow_

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand hold

But every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

My chains are finally free

Don't feel sorry for me

Willow looked over at her best friend and saw that she had tears in her eyes. The redhead looked over at her best friends mother and saw that she also had tears in her eyes. Giles had his hand over his mouth and Anya and Xander were completely silent. Actually listening to what Dawn was trying to tell them. That she was being ignored all these years.

_All the days collided_

One less perfect than the next

I was stuck inside someone else's life

And always second best

Oh, I love you now

Cause now I realize

That it's safe outside to come alive

In my identity

So if you're listening

There's so much more to me you haven't seen

When Dawn sang the sixth verse, she looked over at Buffy and saw that she was letting the tears in her eyes fall. And yet smiling at the same time. She was happy that Dawn finally admitted what she was feeling inside in stead of keeping it balled up inside. And so, the she sang some more.

_Living in the shadow_

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

Living in a nightmare

A never-ending sleep

But now that I am wide awake

I can finally see

Don't feel sorry for me

Willow smiled at Dawn and was happy that they were doing the karaoke thing tonight. Everybody just sang for fun, but Dawn sang because she had to. To let her family know how she felt.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

Everything's cool now

Mother, sister, father, sister, mother

Everything's cool now

Oh my life is good

I got more than anyone should

Oh my life is good

And the past is in the past

The blue-eyed brunette smiled as she sang the 'mother, sister, father, sister, mother' part. Indicating that Giles has been like a father to her all these years. Even he started crying. Dawn grinned even bigger.

_I was living in the shadow_

Of someone else's dream

Trying to find a hand to hold

But every touch felt cold to me

I'm living in a new day

I'm living it for me

And now that I am wide awake

Yeah, I can finally be

So don't feel sorry for me

Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me

Living in, living in, living in the shadow

Living in, living in, living in a new day

A roar of cheers came after the finished. Xander, and everyone else whistled. Some people yelled 'encore', and others yelled 'bravo'. Dawn jumped off the stage and ran through the crowd towards her family. Xander was the first to congratulate her.

The taller brunette picked her up and spun her around. Dawn giggled. "Hey Dawnie, you did fantastic squirt." He set her down and she said thank you and gave him a hug.

Willow and Anya walked over next. "Nice, job Dawn. You did great." Anya congratulated, grinning at her.

The redhead smiled and gave the teen a hug. "You did great Dawnie. I had tears in my eyes watching you perform that song. It was very deep." Willow let her go and Dawn said thank you to both of them.

Giles and Joyce came next. "Oh, honey you did wonderful. No one is going to be able to beet that. I'm so proud of you." Her mother said taking her into an embrace.

"You did fabulous Dawn. Nobody could ever sing that song with as much emotion as you did. I'm very proud of you." The older man said.

Dawn sighed. "Ya know Giles. You really have been like a father to me. And that's why I looked at you at that one part of the song." Dawn said walking away to her sister.

"Hey Dawnie. I, uh, am really proud of you. And I'm glad that I know how you felt when I became the slayer. And I'm sorry." The blonde said.

Dawn sighed. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, You have no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. So, did I do good?" Dawn questioned.

Buffy chuckled. "You did absolutely wonderful. I swear, nobody is gonna go up there after your performance. You did great." She said hugging her sister. "I love you."

"I love you too." The younger brunette said.

A few moments later, "Okay, after all of those performances, the judges have decided that the winner is .............. DAWN SUMMERS!

Dawn walked up to the stage and collected her prizes. She got a $100 gift certificate to Hot Topic. And a trophy with a person with a microphone on top singing. It said 'Winner of the 2000-2001 karaoke contest.' And under that, it said her name.

Dawn got to have a picture taken of her. But in stead, she took a picture of Buffy and her with their mom and Giles. Willow quickly made a poster with Anya and Xander that said 'Dawn's Shadow' and she held it up in the picture.

When it was getting late, they all left the bronze with Buffy's arm around Dawn's shoulders in a sisterly way. Anya and Xander went home to do Gods know what. Willow went home back to UC Sunnydale to check on Tara. Giles went back to his apartment and the three summers woman went home to their nice comfy beds.

When Dawn laid down in her bed, she looked over at her trophy and did the only thing she could.

She smiled.

THE END

****

****

**Feedback please! If I get about 5 reviews I'll update on 'Into the Past'.**

Cya

Slayerchick33


End file.
